


Brows Of Beauty, Brows Of Grace, Brows Of Power Upon His Face

by revenblue



Series: [collection] but you keep spinning 'round me just the same (Perryshmirtz) [62]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Coming In Pants, Drabble, Eyebrows, Heinz is too polite to say 'dick', M/M, POV Second Person, in particular Perry's eyebrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 21:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: Heinz Doofenshmirtz has alotof weaknesses. Number one hundred and thirty-four? Perry the Platypus's eyebrows.





	Brows Of Beauty, Brows Of Grace, Brows Of Power Upon His Face

**Author's Note:**

> This idea wouldn't leave me alone. Hashtag no ragrets.

Your nemesis is so _gorgeous_ , all that sleek fur over strong muscles, from his tiny little paws to his, _well_ , and then there's his tail, so broad, the perfect size to wrap around _your_ , well. The point is, he's ridiculously _attractive_. Doesn't even have to try. He exudes sex appeal with that casual confidence of his, tail swishing distractingly.

As if he could hear your thoughts somehow, he glances over his shoulder, eyebrow raised. "Krkrkrkr?"

And, well... You can't help it.

Ignoring his knowing smirk - even his _smugness_ is attractive, curse him - you walk stiffly away to fetch clean underwear.


End file.
